narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Masumi Namikaze
'Masumi Namikaze '(真澄波風, Namikaze Masumi) is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Team Kaoru and the niece of forth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Background Masumi is a daughter of younger Minato's brother. Being niece of the famous fourth Hokage she had to meet her fathers expectations and became great ninja. In order to do that, she was forced to train and study ancient techniques for hours at home. Because of that Masumi wasn't allowed to play with other kids at playground. Therefore, she couldn't make any friends at all. When Masumi entered academy she eventually became very good friends with Tenten, because they both admired Tsunade and wanted to become a legendary kunoichi like her. After graduating, she was assigned to the jōnin tutelage of Kaoru, alongside her classmates Akio Rikiba and Dano Inuzuka. After meeting her teammates Masumi fell in love with Akio and became good friends with Dano. This strong bond between her teammates later became main factor of their success at various of missions. Personality Masumi is characterised as serene, thoughtful, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is also very gentle, a trait that her father used to consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. Despite this, she strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. So her biggest dream is to fulfil her father's expectations and become well-known ninja. Back in her childhood, as a result of her endless training and tiresome studies, Masumi had become very timid and lacked self-confidence. However, she has shown to be a very hard worker as she continuously strived to change herself for the better, though initially this lack of self-confidence would hinder her on missions. As the series progressed, Masumi became more cheerful and more open about her opinions, and by the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, her bravery and self-confidence had extended to the point where she was willing to put her own life on the line for her village, friends, and family. Appearance Masumi is beautiful, slender girl with fair skin. She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes as well as her father and uncle Minato. She wears her hair with strands that frame both sides of her face and a red clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. In Part I, Masumi wears a red qipao dress with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark blue shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. While on duty, her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. In Part II, Masumi retained her strands that frame both sides of her face. However she changed her two clips in one that parts her hair to the left straight, also she had let her hair grow to reach her lower back, while the short strands that frame her face had grown to shoulder-length. Her figure had also grown to become much more womanly. She also donned an attire comprised of a loose fitting, red jacket with red cuffs over mesh armour with bright blue shorts and black, low-heeled sandals. She changed her forehead protector's place and colour. Now she wore's it around her neck and it's colour became bright blue. Abilities Status Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Survival Training Arc Time-Skip In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Pain's Assault Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Blank Period Epilogue Trivia * Masumi's name means from Japanese "Beauty, True Purity". * Masumi's surname "Namikaze" literally means "waves and wind". * According to the databook(s): ** Masumi's hobby is to take walks around Konoha and hang out with her friends. ** Masumi likes to take care her flower garden ** Masumi's favourite foods are onigiri, and sushi, while her least favourite are onions. ** Masumi has completed 94 official missions in total: 38 D-rank, 42 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Masumi's favourite word is "expectations" (義務). Quotes * (To Tenten) "You're the only one who trully understands me" * (To Akio) "I r-really li-like you " * (To her father) "You'll be proud of me... I promise!" Reference Masumi Namikaze is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Tayayuki. Category:DRAFT